True Potential
by Lightrazer
Summary: There is no denying that Harry suffered abuse before coming to Hogwarts. What if he was given the chance to improve his story before it even began. Making the changes that you wish really happened. Starts first year. Harem. Sister Tonks. Will be some bashing as well. Working Title and summary. Please give me better ideas for them.


**Okay, so I know that this is probably unexpected story from those who have read my other stories, but I have been reading Harry Potter fanfiction for a good five months and have loved how some characters are written. I will say that there is going to be bashing of Dumbledore, Molly and Ron. Ginny I am on the wall about because I personally have nothing against the pairing, but she is definitely not my favorite. I'll get to that point later since this starts on Harry's entrance to the wizarding world. I definitely see how suspicious the Weasley's introduction to Harry seems when approaching it with logic. Also Dumbledore keeps way too much things hidden and only lets people in when** _ **he**_ **thinks they deserve to know. The people who do extensive research for the timeline in Harry Potter and find holes to exploit deserve a lot of respect cause it is hard to make changes with them actually making sense. Also I am not British so some common terms might be missing.**

 **This will be a harem, because honestly I love some of the ideas for characters too much to write multiple stories with single pairings. They won't all just flock to him as an 11-year old, since that is just plain weird. Unless its rape, most pre-teens don't get pussy/dick, unless you're Negi Springfield. I will tell you that Cho Chang and her friend are definitely not included. She is just disrespectful in OotP that it completely ruined the pairing for me. This is also a somewhat serious story with humor, meaning no de-aging people like McGonagall and making them hot. And no gender bending. There is enough girls to use in Harry Potter that you don't need to do it, unless that is the premise of the story. Those stories have a good premise, but will not fit in here. Speaking of Negima, there might be a cameo later down the story since I read a few fanfictions with her in it and she is always a treat to be in. If I mention too much, it will become obvious who it is and want to keep that surprise. Quick note, a galleon is equal to 25 pounds, rather than 5 or 50. And I will be go with movie descriptions for characters.**

 **So without further adieu, start the story.**

Harry has spent the last 10 minutes in Gringotts wondering how he ended up in this situation. From the earliest he could remember, his "relatives" had treated him as less than trash. They always took Dudley's word as the absolute truth, no matter how obscure it was. He was constantly sent to his small cupboard without food for the smallest reason, such as performing better than Dudley in primary school. If he ever displayed any amount of "freakishness," it was not uncommon for him to get beaten.

So after almost 10 years of being worthless, he was shocked to find out that he was actually rather famous and wealthy. When Hagrid brought him to the Leaky Cauldron, it was the most positive human contact he had ever experienced in his life. To be honest it made him very self-conscious. As they walked down Diagon Alley towards the wizard bank, Harry stared in wonder. He desperately hoped that this wasn't a dream and he would wake up being as miserable as he was a week ago.

Their first stop was supposed to only be about twenty minutes. 5-10 minutes getting serviced by the goblins who ran the bank and 10 minutes to get the gold from his vault to pay for his school supplies and pick up a package in another vault. However, after they returned to the surface, with Hagrid looking very green from the cart ride, their goblin Griphook told them that the Director of the bank has ordered that Harry is to see him once their affairs were complete. Hagrid had a slight protest with it, mostly because he could not join Harry, but the two came to the agreement that Hagrid would purchase the supplies that Harry did not need to be fitted for, such as books and potion gear. Griphook had said that the Director was currently in a meeting and would be with him shortly. After thanking Griphook for his help, an action that caused the goblin to pause from the gesture, he patiently waited to be let in. Soon he was let in to meet with the Director.

"Mr. Potter, due to the unusual circumstances of your upbringing, I believe I am correct to assume you have no knowledge of why you are here right now?"

"That would be correct sir."

"Call me Ragnok, Mr. Potter. As the last known scion of a Most Ancient and Noble House, you are encouraged on your 11th birthday, the first stage of magical maturity, to take an Inheritance Test to verify your status. Had your parents survived that night, you would most like not have taken this test due to already having knowledge of your family history. This is completely optional, and I will not force you to do it. Simply cut your hand with this knife and allow a few drops of blood onto this parchment, if you decide to proceed." Ragnok laid the items onto the desk closer to Harry. After only a few minutes of silent deliberation, Harry slowly grabbed the knife and carefully, since it is a knife and he is only 11, cut his hand. Harry was shocked when he barely felt any pain at all and the cut started to heal once the necessary blood was on the parchment. "Blood magic only hurts when it is not done of one's own free will. Only the goblins in Gringotts are authorized to use any blood magic without repercussions." Harry nodded, still a little shocked at how wondrous magic is. After a few minutes of letting the blood sit, words appeared on the parchment.

 **Harry James Potter**

 **Age: 11 Born: July 31, 1980**

 **Status: Half-Blood**

 **Heir to:**

 **Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter**

 **Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell**

 **Heir Apparent to:**

 **Most Ancient and Noble House of Black**

 **Most Ancient House of Gryffindor**

 **Most Ancient House of Ravenclaw**

 **Magical Core blockage:**

 **Infant core block (50%)- Placed by James Charlus Potter and Lily Marie Potter. Was to be removed on 2** **nd** **birthday.**

 **Other core blocks (45%)- Placed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Metamorphmagus abilities suppressed as a result**

 **Horcrux (2%)- Placed by Tom Marvolo Riddle on October 31** **st** **, 1981.**

Harry looked at the parchment, but could barely comprehend any of what he read. He understood he was heir to the Potter family, but he did not understand what it meant to be Most Ancient and Noble. Or what apparent heir meant. The core blockage was what mostly concerned him. From Ragnok disgusted face at the word horcrux, Harry could imply that is was nothing good at all. In fact, before that word came up, he was positively giddy.

"Mr. Potter, it seems we have urgent business we must attend to." Ragnok's voice was extremely sharp and, if Harry knew anything about goblins, would know that someone was about to get stabbed. "While normally after an Inheritance Test we would discuss more pleasant matters, there is an extremely dark piece of magic inside your body that has been feeding off of your magic for almost 10 years. We will need to have it removed immediately before dealing with the other blocks." A few seconds later, another goblin came into the office, carrying a goblet contain a foaming potion that was bubbling over. "This is a modified Draught of Living Death." Harry quickly panicked, thinking they were going to turn him into a zombie or something. How was he supposed to know that that was dark magic practice? "Calm down. It will merely put you into a deep sleep so you will not feel pain as this would be absolutely excruciating, possibly mind breaking pain for someone of your age. It is actually very fortunate that your magical core was blocked as much as it was, because a Horcrux corrupts the very nature of the object, or in your case person, it is placed in. Had it your core been unrestricted, the Horcrux could have been leeching up to 20% of your magical core and your very mind could have been corrupted. At its current pace, your mind would be safe for at least another 4 or 5 years before any signs start to show up, such as misplaced aggression and other dark emotions." Harry had little to think about before he gulped down the potion. His example of "misplaced aggression" was his "uncle" strangling him and beating him when Vernon didn't get a promotion at work or lost a business deal.

"Find Rubeus Hagrid about Harry Potter's detainment and tell him that the Goblin Nation will handle all the affairs of Mr. Potter until he is to attend Hogwarts." Another two goblins came into the office and carefully carried Harry into the ritual room in Gringotts. It was fortunate that the goblins were made aware of this now. Stupid wizards can't seem to do anything right. If they had their way, the only way it would have been removed was for Harry to be willingly hit by the Killing Curse, and he highly doubted that anyone was stupid enough to believe they could survive it. It forced souls from their body which is why there is no physical damage to the body once hit. Literally any other sentient magical race could have gotten it out safer, some more difficult than others. The house elves would be able to see the tainting, but unless ordered by their master and having at least 10 other house elves serving the person afflicted, which is almost lethal due to most wizards not having enough magic to support that many elves, it would not be removed. The veelas, which were a lot closer to wizards than any other race, could easily terminate any Horcrux if there is a pure Veela bond with the afflicted wizard. The problem with that though is that the Veela must imprint on the wizard, and the chance of it happening any time soon was so unlikely that it was not going to happen.

Somewhere in France, a certain Veela sneezed.

 **Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts**

While the Headmaster was away, doing whatever it is 110 year old men do to past time besides sitting on a toilet, most of the silver instruments linked to Harry Potter stopped spinning and lost their previous luster. A gruff sorting hat had a good laugh at seeing that senile old man's plans going up in flames. Ha, he made a funny. Being stuck in a glass case all year round and having to listen to an old man ramble about the Greater Good getting a two hour break on September 1st, he took all he could get for humor.

 **Gringotts, Three Days Later**

Harry woke up expecting yesterday to have been all a dream. He would have been back in his cupboard and forced to cook breakfast for his horrible "relatives." Instead, he woke up to a fairly well lit room, on the most comfortable bed he slept on. If you had seen his disgusting cot that was supposed to be a bed, that is not saying much. Sleeping outside, which he had done before, was more comfortable. He actually felt a lot better than he had ever felt and even felt hungry, even though he had gotten to eat that cake Hagrid baked him yesterday. In fact, he did not have the same pain that has dulled over time coming from all the bones that his "relatives" broke and never healed right. There was still pain, but it was considerably less than before. And for someone with his pain tolerance, it was difference from new bruise to a sore muscle. As he put on glasses, which while not his exact prescription came close enough that he could see the board in class, he noticed that his eyesight actually got worse. Taking them back off, he noticed he could see everything a lot clearer than before, but the door to the room was still fairly blurry. Looks like he still has to wear glasses.

Harry took the time to think about what happened yesterday since he did not feel tired at all. He had been finally rescued from his abusive "home" and found out that he was a wizard. More importantly, his parents were not the scum of society that his "relatives" lead him to believe ever since he found out that his name wasn't "Freak" or "Boy." Apparently they were fairly wealthy and that in turn made him wealthy.

Besides the fact that he is famous for something he barely knows about, it probably wasn't even him who did it. He was an infant, and he really doubts that he was special enough that he is the real reason why Voldemort is dead. If anything it was probably his mother that did it since she was the only other person in the room before Voldemort came in, so she could have done something that magically protected him or just killed Voldemort from it. There isn't even any proof that Voldemort tried to kill him, just his parents. Unless of course someone happened to be invisible at the time and just watched it all go down and did nothing to stop it.

It was not for a good half hour that the room was opened. Ragnok was the first person to enter, while the other person seemed made him feel like he was with the school nurse. She didn't dress like any nurse he has ever seen, but her presence just made him feel secure. There was also another good feeling that was rising in his chest that he really could not put his finger on. He felt like he had seen this woman before, but it must have been a real long time ago because he could not remember her face. "Greetings Mr. Potter. My name is Healer Tonks and the Goblin Nation asked me to perform a full examination on you since you had to endure a ritual of some kind. In addition, I am to administer any vaccinations that you will need that you did not receive as an infant." Healer Tonks maintained a very profession tone and appearance that did not display that she knew him. Maybe she just looks like someone he knew. Harry just nodded at her words and lied down to allow this healer to do her job.

Throughout the examination, Harry heard the woman mutter something in a language he didn't understand, but from the tone of voice, it sounded like curses. He could tell from the inflection of the voice from the multiple times he heard them from Vernon. Only that they were much softer and not directed at him.

"From what the goblins told me when they were preparing you for the ritual, it was a lot worse. It seems that breaking the blockages that were on you as well as purging whatever the ritual was for caused your magic to work on overdrive to fix your body. While there isn't anything that is fresh, the remnants of your past injuries are still showing on your bones. Can you please tell me exactly what happened? I will tell no one if you do not want me to, however I strongly advise letting me tell Madam Bones about the causes. She can help you so you will never have to go back to those _people_."

Harry stopped and deeply thought for a minute. He could be cowardly and try put on a strong image that this woman that she will easily see through and he would have to go back to the Dursleys, since apparently they are his legal guardians, using the term guardians extremely loosely. Or he could be brave and help get those monsters that abused him for almost 10 years kept away from him for the rest of his life, which hopefully will be a lot longer than 10 years. Harry thought about this for about 10 seconds before he started to let loose the dam that has been building up for nearly a decade.

As he went through all of the incidents he could remember that left him incapacitated for a period of time longer than an hour or two, he could see Healer Tonks struggling to maintain a calm face and Ragnok didn't even try to stop the anger from showing. Hell was going to be paid by everyone responsible for such abuse. Harry also thought that he was being a lot more open about his own abuse and would normally have never shared even a fraction of what he suffered with anyone, but for some reason he just felt he had to get this off of his chest, and the more he said, the better he felt. All the more negative emotions that he kept bottle up since he knew he could not let them out otherwise he would get beaten for "lashing out against his betters."

After finishing his story, which took well over half an hour, Healer Tonks excused herself in an extremely shaky voice. Harry could not tell if she was trying to stay strong and not cry in front of him or was struggling to hold in her anger from exploding. It might have been the second one more than the first since she was gripping her wand heavily. When she returned 10 minutes later with a large amount of potions he was to take to help with the malnutrition and other ailments that were a result of his previous situation, Harry swore that this woman had a sadistic streak to her. Most of them barely were drinkable without him gagging. Harry really hopes this in not going to be a regular thing.

In the infirmary at Hogwarts, a certain mediwitch sneezed and already was going through her inventory to be prepared for the coming year. If Harry was anything like his father, he would probably have a bed reserved for him before the second half of his third year.

While he was drink the potions, Harry talked with Healer Tonks and found out why she seemed so familiar. Apparently her cousin is his godfather, who was unable to perform his duties due to his incarceration. She didn't believe for a minute that Sirius could have betrayed James and Lily, but seeing as she was disowned from House Black, it was not like she actually had to power to do anything about it. Healer Tonks, who told Harry to call her Andi like everyone close to her does, also talked about her daughter who preferred to be called Tonks instead of her name. One of the things that came up in that discussion was that Tonks was a metamorphmagus. When told about what that means and their abilities, Harry had a nagging feeling that something about it seemed familiar.

"Wait, what is so special about being able to change your own hair? Can't you do that with spells and potions."

"It is not possible to hold such transformation for long periods of time with any spell. A potion would only last about a couple hours before it wears off, depending on the quality. A spell would be lucky to last that long."

"That reminds me of the time Aunt Petunia tried to give me a haircut. She shaved my hair almost completely bald. It grew back the next day, and she was really upset about it. Was that accidental magic?"

Andi had to actually stop and think at that notion. While accidental magic could do a lot of things, such as apparation, making one's hair grow over night is not one that she had heard before. There were potions that could do a similar effect, but it would take much more than one dosage to get it to the point that Harry is talking about and stay like that. If she was honest, there was a very likely chance that Harry could be a metamorphmagus. House Black has a history of metamorphmagus, and while Nymphadora is the first one in a long time, it might be because of all the inbreeding that such traits have become rare. With how few times there is ever a half-blood child of House Black, it is not something that could really be researched.

"It actually might be possible that you are one. I'll ask me daughter if she could help you on that matter."

Since Harry was had no plans of going back to the Dursleys, he asked Andi if it was possible that he could stay with her until September 1st. She enthusiastically agreed and would agree to take him with her after he got all of his Gringotts business taken care of and they would complete his shopping together with her daughter. Once she cleared Harry, Ragnok took Harry back to his office to finish his business. Ragnok explained what Harry did not understand before.

A Most Ancient House means that it had been established at least 800 years ago, while an Ancient House means that it was established at least 350 years ago. A Noble House meant that it was either given that position by a monarch of England, or controls a large amount of wealth. All of the Houses that are Ancient and Noble we made so by the former method, while most of the Noble family around today bought their way to the status. As such, Ancient Houses, Most Ancient, Ancient and Noble and Most Ancient and Noble have more individual power in the Wizengamot, the justice and legislature for the Magical Britain, than a Noble House. However, due to the war with Voldemort, most of those Houses were made extinct are very close to it. Coincidentally, many of those accused of being Death Eaters happened to be the heads of the Noble families that bought their way into power.

When Harry asked about being heir apparent to House Black, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor, Ragnok told him that certain circumstances must be made to become the actual heir to those houses. For House Black, the current lord Sirius Black would need to die without leaving an heir. Should he be infertile, which Ragnok said was a very real possibility because of some dark creature that was guarding his current 'residence,' Harry would be made the heir of House Black.

House Ravenclaw and Gryffindor had entirely different requires. Ragnok himself did not understand completely how the succession would occur, only the will of magic itself would determine if he were worthy. Harry honestly was not too concerned because he was still coming to terms with all of the information he was learning. Trying to think of magic as having a will of its own was giving his 11-year-old mind a headache.

Unfortunately Harry was unable to unseal his parent's will because his current magical guardian, who is also the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, a position he assumed to be very important, had is sealed shortly after his parents' death. Luckily, Dumbledore will likely be removed from guardianship due to the overwhelming evidence of his abuse.

When he stepped outside to meet Andi at Fortescue's, a pink haired woman stood up from the steps and walked up to him, but tripped and crashed into him instead and started cursing after falling to the ground. Harry got the same feeling he did from Andi and quickly moved to help her back up. Unlike Andi though, he understood what she was saying at it was not pleasant.

"Thanks. I'm pretty clumsy so this happens a lot." The pink haired woman took a good look at him before realizing who it is. "Wotcher Harry. I haven't seen you in ages. You must be the one mum told me to get." Harry could not get a word of confirmation before he was dragged towards Fortescue's and plopped right in front of Andi, who was sipping some tea and looking very amused.

"Ahh, Harry. It is nice to see you so soon. I see you've met my daughter, Nymphadora."

"How many times I have said not to call me that." Harry could tell that see really was a metamorphmagus since her hair instantly changed from hot pink to a burning red.

"Honestly, I have no idea why you would hate your name. It means gift of the Nymphs. It is a beautiful name."

"Yea, well I have to live with it for the rest of my life so I would like to hear as little of that name as I could. "

"I think it is a nice name Tonks. Though I am glad that my name is simple."

"Actually, Harry is just what you are called by everyone else. Your true birth name is actually Hadrian James Potter, and what you must say when making magical oaths and in legal documents. Any other situation, such as entering the Minstry of Magic, Harry would work."

"Seeing as I did not know my own name for years, I am willing to believe that." Harry turned to Tonks, who looked confused at his statement, and changed the topic. "So Tonks, are you going to Hogwarts too?"

"Yep. 7th year, so I'm done after this. I plan on being an Auror, which is like a cop, so this year is especially important." The trio decided to enjoy some ice cream before shopping and just spent time talking. Harry really wished that he could have grown up with this family. Tonks was awesome and sounded like so much fun. The pranks that she pulled while at school sounded like a lot of fun. She had to say about two of her 'minions' who took after her in pranking and have picked up the slack due to her studies. She says minions because in their first year, her fifth, she caught them with some map that Sirius and his father created. Once she told them that she was a disciple of Padfoot, and name that for some reason brought up a shaggy black dog, they started following her around. Tonks said she would introduce them and allow him to take the rites of passage.

Back in Hogwarts, a stern woman was overcome with a feeling of dread that she has not felt since her favorite students left school. She would definitely need a large shipment of Firewhiskey prepared for her for the coming years.

Soon after the dessert was finished, the trio left to go shopping. Unfortunately for Harry, he was a lone male that was in the presence of two strong willed women, which meant he had to endure the horrors of shopping for an entirely new wardrobe since he could not continue to wear the rags that were his obese cousin's hand-me-downs. Over three hours were spent in both Diagon Alley and London because the two felt that the clothing situation needed to be fixed immediately.

Once that ordeal was over, it was back to Diagon Alley to get his school supplies. The first stop was Flourish & Blotts to get his books. Andi and Tonks both decided to buy him some extra books that were not on the school list as a belated birthday present. Harry felt tears come to his eyes when they gave them to him with a smile on their faces.

After another hour of shopping for first year and seventh year supplies, Harry entered Ollivanders to receive his want. That visit was another ordeal, because by the time he received his wand, which had a twin core with Voldemort's, the shop was destroyed.

Harry also decided he wanted an owl so that he could send letters to Andi over the course of the school year. He had only known her consciously for a couple hours, and she was like the mother he never had. When he walked into Eeylops Owl Emporium, he was instantly drawn to a snowy white owl that stared at him as he entered, as if waiting for him. His owl, newly named Hedwig, was quickly bought with all of the supplies needed to care for her.

With all of the shopping finally done, the group headed to the Leaky Cauldron where they would Floo to the Tonks' house. Harry's experience with Floo was that it absolutely hated him because he landed right on his nose.

 **September 1** **st** **, King's Cross Station**

The last month had been the best time Harry had spent in his entire life. He got really close to Tonks to the point where he could call her Nymphy and be able to escape with only a mild threat of bodily harm. Ted Tonks, Nymphy's father was a fun guy who really helped transition him into the Wizarding world, being a muggleborn himself. He actually worked for a law firm, one of the few of its kind, which dealt with both magical and mundane cases.

Through his time spent with Nymphy, he discovered that he was a metamorphmagus. The pair had a lot of fun getting Harry to the point where he could get the changes down to less than 10 seconds for his head only. He was unable to change the rest of his body at the time, but he was working on it. He was nowhere near as good as Nymphy, who could even change parts of her body to animals.

The family decided that to avoid all the attention Harry would receive for being the Boy-Who-Lived, he would morph his face to be more like Sirius as a child, but with red hair and green eyes until the Sorting. It took a little bit longer to get the right details, along with looking at a picture of a young Sirius, but his disguise was flawless. It would not do for him for him to make false friends with people who only wanted to be with him for his fame.

After a heartfelt goodbye, Nymphy and Harry boarded the train to head to school.

 **Azkaban Prison**

His current position was not fun. Entertaining his godson when he was an infant was fun. Teasing little Nymphy about her name and passing on the 'Black Family Madness' was hilarious. Placing catnip in his Aunt Minnie's room and then being able to avoid the outcome of her hunting down the Marauders was the coup de grace of their achievements at Hogwarts. Sitting in a dank cell having the happiness sucked from his very being was as far from fun as it could get. And it was all because of that sniveling rat Pettigrew. In hindsight, he was the most likely to be a traitor over the wise and honorable Remus. He pretty much deserved being thought of as scum by Remus because he thought the same of him during that period. The rat was always chasing after them back in Hogwarts, and only rarely offered anything insightful for their pranks. In fact, three weeks before they were to graduate, that idiot got their prized achievement, the secret to their success since they made it, the Marauder's Map, confiscated! That was supposed to be the guideline for the next generation of Marauders and he had to be stupid and drop it 10 feet away from Filch. Then there was the fact that he was always nervous at every Order meeting, almost never saying anything and just quaking. That should have been the biggest clue, but no.

That damned war with Voldemort made everyone second-guess who could be trusted. Retaliating with only non-lethal spells against the killing curse was probably the worst decision the Order of the Phoenix could have made. The Order kept dying off from each skirmish while the Death Eaters were only locked up for about a week before terrorizing the world again. Dumbledore really was going senile if he thought those monsters could have changed. Now the richest of Voldemort's men were influencing the Ministry while the families of the Order were either extinct or down to barely a handful of members. Most of those families had been Ancient and Noble, if not Most Ancient and Noble. It wasn't until he actually was locked up that he realized how much damage that war had done.

House Prewett were close to being wiped out, but the chance of a new generation was slim to none. Only Molly Weasley's children had a chance of continuing the line, and she was never the same after she lost Gideon and Fabian. It was barely noticeable, but you could see that she started getting more controlling over who long Arthur was out fighting. She probably hasn't gotten better and became more pushy and overbearing.

House Bones is almost completely gone with only Amelia and Edgar's daughter Susan being the only ones left.

House Longbottoms. He wouldn't wish that fate on anyone, because their young son has to see them helpless and mental from the time he could walk.

And those three were just the closest to him, the ones that were still alive and fighting when he joined in the less than 4 years out of Hogwarts.

His own family suffered as well, but he had infinitely less love for them. His prim-and-proper cousin Narcissa was stuck in a loveless marriage contract with that poff Malyfoy. His baby brother Regulus died serving that monster. It was only after Regulus died that they realized that Voldemort wasn't as great as they thought. His father dying soon after Regulus didn't help matters. His mother was still probably preaching Pure-Blood Supremacy if she hasn't fallen over and died yet. Andi managed to get out when she could and he knew she was safe and alive.

Then there is Bellatrix, the most confusing of all his relatives. Even when she was younger, she was always displayed the 'Black Family Madness,' which was really just an inside joke of the family. Everyone displayed it in different ways, but it is actually the gift of being able to piss anyone off easily. Bellatrix had it down by the time she was 9 and was the pride of most of the family. She was a gifted duelist, and while she did believe that muggleborn were ruining our culture, it was mostly because muggles tried to change what they didn't understand. They remained ignorant of Wizarding cultures and then tried to say how we are in the wrong and the way they were raised is morally right.

That theory definitely has merit to it because Lily was very outspoken about House-elf treatment when she was a 2nd year. It wasn't until James explained that House elves actually couldn't survive without being bonded to a Wizarding family that she calmed down and did more research on our way of life. She still avoided us for picking on Snivellus for a good three years before the fallout.

Back to Bellatrix now. She was the more levelheaded of the Blacks, and would make living in Grimmauld place bearable with her jokes on her sisters. He didn't understand them at the time since he was 7 while Bellatrix was 16, but once he did, he realized Bella had a really perverse sense of humor, while also making it appropriate for minors. Then she was forced into a marriage contract with LeStrange and she made an overnight transformation. Her lewd comments changed to down right nasty and thought of muggles as beasts needed to be put down. Then there's that stupid baby voice thing that just made her seem psychotic. Then she joined up with the Death Eaters and became known as Voldemort's Lieutenant.

Once he gets out of here, the third thing on his list of things to do was to go to Gringotts and look at the marriage contracts for both Cissy and Bella to see what those terms were. The cousins he knew growing up would have been appalled at what they became. The first thing was making sure Harry was secure, and the second was capturing that traitor and leaving him barely recognizable in the office of the DMLE, which would probably be Amelia's office if he was right about her, with a note saying that 'Here is the real secret keeper for the Potter's. Sirius Black is innocent' written across that cowards fat gut.

Being an animagus is the only reason he was able to keep his 'questionable sanity.' Unfortunately Bellatrix's cell was right next to his and her insane taunts really got on his nerves. Black Family Madness indeed.

 **DMLE Office**

The last month has been a legal nightmare for Amelia Bones. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, was abused by his muggle relatives and she could not take immediate action about. Healer Tonks had came from a Gringotts summons and made an oath in her office that all of the details she gave her was true. If the Pureblood party heard this, more action would be taken to impede muggleborns. Riots would occur for why Harry was there in the first place and not raised in our world. While she agreed that keeping him away from his fame was a good idea, the spawn of the Death Eaters who avoided justice through bribery were prime example of corruption, he should have never been placed in such a harmful environment. Dumbledore would suffer the most since he was the one who placed him there.

It is lucky for Harry that since such abuse falls under her jurisdiction, she was able to fast tract change of guardianship to Andromeda Tonks. That poor boy would never have to suffer like that again. The main problem she has been having is getting the paperwork needed to make sure those monsters would never see the light of day again for their actions, while also keeping it hidden from that idiot Fudge and his Toad and any other scumbag in this corrupt ministry. While Fudge only had minimal contact with the Prime Minister, she dealt with Scotland Yard and MI5 a lot more often than one would think. All she had to do was hand them the list of charges with solid evidence, meaning she had to use Tonks medical records from her examination, along with Harry's school records in the muggle schools, and it would be over. Put if Fudge finds out about it, he will make a big spectacle out of it to try and improve his image. That idiot would deny Voldemort returned and slander anyone who opposed him on it if it meant he would keep his image, not caring about the citizens who would end up dead.

Hopefully Harry would actually enjoy his time at school and make plenty of friends to make up for the fact at how shitty his childhood was. Once she finally finished tonight, she was going to enjoy a nice long drink and relish in the fact that justice would be served.

 **Hogwarts Train**

After finding a compartment close to the front of the train, Nymphy left him saying that she needed to gather all of her minions and catch up with her friends. Harry decided to re-read his potions book since Tonks said the professor for that class would most likely be harshest on him and do everything to make him look stupid and ruin his newly found self esteem. He truly jumped in fright when the door was suddenly ripped open and three people were outside the door, with the two girls giving bright smiles and a nervous looking boy with them.

"Hello!" The redhead among them said to Harry. "Do you mind if we sit we you?" Harry was happy that such friendly people were there that he vigorously nodded his head for them to enter. "Thank you. Do you mind helping with our trunks?" Harry, being the gentleman he was, and lessons from Nymphy, quickly got up and brought their stuff in. "Thanks again. My name is Susan. This," she pointed to the other girl, who had dirty blond hair, "is my best friend Hannah. This gentleman over here," she pointed to the boy with them, who looked very bashful at her words, "is Neville. He is a little shy, but he is a real dependable person." Neville's face had a full blush and could not make eye contact with anyone and just stared at the ground. "And he is fun to tease."

"Hello. Nice to meet you. My name is Harry." Harry noticed that none of them gave their last name, so they were probably Purebloods or Halfbloods that were more conservative that were hiding their status. A Muggleborn would have said their last name, which would have informed anyone with knowledge of magical families. A proud or arrogant Pureblood would have said their last name to show their superiority or pride as a wizard. Harry definitely felt he could be good friends with this group. From what Nymphy told him, they would most likely be in Hufflepuff for their friendly demeanor.

While they waited for the train to pull off, the foursome really just talked about how excited they were to go to Hogwarts. Family was not really talked about, but Harry said that he was raised by muggles, and he could tell from their eyes that they understood the hidden meaning in his words.

Being a metamorphmagus gave him a really good eye for details and body language. He needed it for surviving Nymphy.

Before the train left, the door was opened again and a young girl that had bushy brown hair and a gleam of excitement on her face walked in, with a slight hint of nervousness. "Excuse me, but do you mind if I join you. I don't know anybody and would like to at least have a couple of friends before starting the year. My name is Hermione Granger."

"Not at all. We would be happy to have you here." Susan responded in her usual friendly voice. Introductions soon came and it became more apparent that this girl was muggleborn. It wasn't just that she said her last name, but her pure excitement about learning it. Harry, Neville, Hannah, and Susan all had a silent agreement that they would have to educate Hermione about the Wizarding World and their customs before it got her in trouble. While Harry had a general idea of house some of the ponces would react to her, the others knew exactly how they would and their good hearts could not allow this girl to suffer. They spent the next hour and half giving the girl an overview of their world, mostly about the customs that were different. At many times, the girl started to go on a rant about how barbaric it was that some of the things like House elf slavery and blood purity played such a big part in this world, but could at least understand not to state her strong opinions without knowing who was around to listen. Hearing what the last war was about was probably the strongest reason she learned this listen.

After three hours into the train ride with the trolley cart coming by and getting enough snacks to last the train ride, the door was opened and Nymphy finally came back. With her was a dark skinned boy with dreadlocks and a set of twins with red hair and freckles. All three of them had a mischievous expression on their face. "Ah, my newest minion. You have done a good job gathering more recruits. For your service today, I shall not prank you into oblivion for your repeated use of the cursed name." Nymphy kept her hand close to wand incase any of her minion thought they would get smart and try and ruin her image.

Harry decided to just play on Nymphy's ego and let someone else ruin it for him. From the wink he got from the three boys said they had a plan to do it already. "Yes Tonks. I managed to make good friends already. May I learn the identity of my fellow minions who serve our mistress, Tonks?"

"Certainly. We can introduce our selves can't we brother?"

"Quite right dear brother? Now what day is today?"

"I do believe that it is Sunday."

"Quite right then old chap. I do believe that I am Fred on Sundays, am I not?"

"That is incorrect brother. I am Fred on Sundays through Wednesday, you George today."

"Oh, how could I be so foolish? Wait a tick, I thought that was only in April?"

"No, that was just last year. Remember when Charlie saw one of us slacking before the last match and had to mark one of us to know who to punish."

"Right. I had forgot about our redheaded brother."

Their rant would have gone on longer if it wasn't for Tonks slapping both of them upside their heads. "In case you haven't realized, these two are Fred and George. Don't try and tell them apart, even their mother can't tell. Call them either. And don't let them stay on a twin rant for too long. They get off on seeing how long it takes until someone snaps at them to knock it off." Tonks was looking directly at Hermione who looked like she wanted to say something to them. "This is my other minion is Lee Jordon. Say Hello Lee."

"Hello future minions. You won't regret this decision. Joining Tonks truly is a learning experience. Sometimes she even takes us on field trips." Lee vigorously shook everyone's hand in the cabin, and looked like someone trying to sell something. The field trip part was apparently the best point. No need to tell people not in the know that their field trips usually ended up with messing Snape or the Snakes. Half of the male snakes walking into the Great Hall in Gryffindor colors the day of their Quidditch game against them in was honestly a coincidence.

"Excuse me. What is going on? I didn't agree to be anyone's minion."

"It's already too late."

"Your soul now belongs to Mistress Tonks."

"There is no way out."

"But to do her bidding and hope that she is merciful."

"Oh shut up you two. You are giving the wrong impression. I take care of my minions and make sure that you are able to survive this school. If you don't have support early in on, the last few years are going to be a living hell, especially during your fifth and seventh years." Tonks stood proud in front of the firsties, with Hermione looking at her with adoration.

"It's true. Tonks picked took us under her wand…"

"And taught us what we were really lacking."

"Thanks to her…"

"We realized our dream early on."

"If it wasn't for her expertise."

"We would have a harder time getting it started."

"She told us what classes would help."

"And tutored us in what our professors failed to teach us."

"What is your dream then?" Hermione, ever inquisitive, was curious of what these too wanted to accomplish.

"A joke shop!" The twins said this at the same exact time, further cementing that they shared the same brain.

"Really the only one that exists is Zonko's."

"And they have been around for decades without making anything new."

"We have ideas."

"We just need to learn how to make them."

"We hope to have everything ready by the time we graduate."

"But will test out our products here at Hogwarts to get a good reputation."

Hermione looked a little conflicted that their life dream was to run a joke shop, but didn't want to lose her new possible friends by saying something rude. "Well, I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you for your support."

"We will get out of your hair for now."

"We have more ideas to work on."

"And ponces to terrorize with a tarantula." Lee looked absolutely giddy at Forge's words, which implied that it was the reason he was so quiet during the interaction. The small cage he happened to be holding that no noticed until Forge mentioned it made a lot of sense now.

The three third years gave extravagant bows and left the compartment, leaving a smirking Harry, an amused Susan and Hannah, a less nervous Neville, and a confused Hermione with Tonks wiping a tear from her eye.

"You are a terrible influence on them Nymphy. I bet they were innocent before you corrupted them."

"Oi. They were like that when I found them. They were walking out of Filch's office, he is the nasty caretaker of the castle who always wants to torture the students during detentions with him, and had apparently already been there six times."

"That is not that bad. You said most students are forced to be with him at least 10 times a year."

"It was the second week of class." Harry shut up completely because he knew he lost that argument. "Oh, by the way, the twins have the map. I would have said something, but it is a personal matter and no offense," Tonks looked at the other people in the cabin, "but I really can't trust people my cousin has known for a few hours."

Hermione then remembered something the twins said about the professors. "Tonks, what did the twins mean when they said their professors fail to teach them?"

"Hogwarts is definitely the best school to learn magic, however there are three courses that have suffered in recent years. History of Magic is run by a ghost that only talks about the Goblin wars, and is an extremely biased view of it. Defense Against the Dark Arts hasn't had a professor last more than one year since before I was born, and Potions is run by a man who teaches by only putting instruction on the board and leaves everyone to their own devices during class, while taking a lot of points off if someone makes a mistake and blames people around them for not stopping. He is also Head of Slytherin and shows favoritism to those in his house and is more harsh to those not in it. If it wasn't for my mother tutoring me over the summer and my own studies, I would never have a chance at being an Auror. The last two are actually the reason why the Auror force is at an all time low." Tonks said this with a bit of venom in her voice, particular about Snape. Bastard lets Slytherins mock her about her abilities and her parents, but the second she snaps, the bat flies down and gives her detention. She really wished she didn't have to deal with him, but she must endure.

"Are you sure you are not being a little biased?" Hermione could not believe that a teacher could abuse their power like that. It was unthinkable. She has to many revelations today that have messed with her personal beliefs that she is afraid to find out more things she knew were wrong.

"Nope. You can go to anyone who is not wearing green robes that is not a first year and they will say the same thing. In order to become an auror, it is extremely implied that you need a NEWT, which if you didn't know is the second most difficult exam you can take during seventh year, in Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts and get at least Exceeds Expectations. You technically don't need it in those two subjects, but when you are applying for the job, you want the most relevant subjects to your career."

Susan just sat there unnaturally quiet because this was not the first time she has heard this. Aunt Amelia has been complaining about DADA and Potions education at Hogwarts since she became head of the department when Barty Crouch chose to step down. Amelia had told her that the job for DADA had been cursed even when she was attending in the 60s, but that in recent years, the gaps in education was showing in the auror force. Her complaints for potions were numerous and she completely blamed Dumbledore for allowing a Death Eater to teach the class, regardless if he is known as one of the most gifted Potion Masters in Britain. For some reason, Dumbledore protected Snape from going to Azkaban, and completely botched the Potion education of a whole generation. Aunt Amelia even said that if Voldemort was not dead, she would think it was sabotage because not only is the auror force at an all time low, but the amount of healers being trained has gone down as well.

It was a possibility she would have gone to Beauxbatons to study instead of Hogwarts because of this crap.

Hermione sank back into silence, and then went back to her happy place. Meaning she pulled out _Hogwarts, A History_ and started reading the book from the beginning for the 10th time since she found out she was a witch.

Everyone else decided to take her example and do some more studying. The rest of the trip was relatively the same, with more light conversations about future classes, this time with Tonks adding her experience with the classes. There were only two interruptions, both resulted with two upset first years. The first was the twins' little brother Ron coming in asking for Harry Potter. When questioned about why, he blurted out that he was supposed to be his best friend. Then he made some derogative comments to Neville about being a squib, then at the girls in the compartment. Needless to say that Ron ended up unconscious in an empty cabin with a notice-me-not charm on the door to make sure he would not be found.

The second came from Tonks' cousin Draco who seemed to have the same purpose as Ron, except that he did it with more class. When he insulted Tonks about her family being disowned from House Black, she just brushed it off and said that Andi was disowned because she had no intention of being with a inbreed bigot that was extremely likely to be unfaithful. Draco held his wand, smart enough to know that Tonks will make his life miserable if he pushed to hard. It was not until he started attacking Hermione that people reacted. Once again, someone was unconscious in a compartment, this time with his bodyguards, who resembled trolls and proved pretty much every theory about inbreeding in Purebloods, and smelled like urine and feces.

Everyone was quick to comfort Hermione and told her to ignore what Draco said. Tonks was not as comforting because she told her this was the expected treatment she would receive from most Slytherins and Pureblood bigots. They weren't all in Slytherin, shown by Ron, but most of them were in it.

Soon they were all dressed in their school robes, ready to head to the castle. Tonks left them to join her friends in Hufflepuff before they got into the carriages. Harry, Neville, Hermione, Susan and Hannah all followed Hagrid, who was happy that Harry was fine and invited him to tea later in the year, to a lake that had 10 boats that could fit 4 people each. Hannah and Susan decided to get into a boat that had a set of twin girls of Indian descent while Hermione, Neville and Harry shared a boat. Unfortunately Ron shoved someone aside and joined them and started ranting about Quidditch and his family to the point where Harry's patience was actually wearing thin.

Thankfully it was only a 30-minute ride with a magnificent view of Hogwarts that made the ordeal somewhat worth it. Once they gathered into a big hall, they were introduced to Professor McGonagall, who is the Head of Gryffindor and teaches Transfiguration. Funny thing is that when she started at Harry, he got a funny feeling over himself and decided to let out a smile. For some reason, McGonagall paled at his smile and made a few harsh whispers that sounded similar to Andi's back in Gringotts.

She quickly recomposed herself and lead all the first years to the feast where they would be sorted. Hermione started freaking out when she heard she was going to be tested, but a quick look at Harry and Susan calmed her down. Ron was ranting about how his older brothers said they needed to fight a troll, and after meeting the twins found it very likely that they were 'trolling' Ron.

Hannah and Susan were sorted in to Hufflepuff and quickly joined Tonks, and Neville and Hermione joined the twins and Lee at Gryffindor. While he was waiting for his name to be called, only bring his attention back to the sorting when his friends were called, he felt an enormous sense of unease coming from three people at the professors table. The old man at the head of the table, who was sitting in a chair similar to a throne, he guessed was Dumbledore since no one else looked over 100 years old. The man was dressed all in black was giving him a bad vibe as well, and inferred that it must be Snape. He wondered why Nymphy called him a bat, because he didn't look like a vampire, or what he thought a vampire would look like.

The last person at the table he actually recognized as Professor Quirrell who he meet on his birthday. While he was wearing a turban back then, he did not give off the same vibes as he did that day. He at that point decided to never trust that man.

"Potter, Harry." McGonagall stated his name out loud and the whole hall began to whisper about how no one that looked like the Boy-who-Lived was found on the train or with the first years. Harry at that point decided to drop his disguise and gave the same smile he gave to McGonagall earlier, only with more intensity. The whole hall went dead silent when they realized that the Boy-Who-Lived was a metamorphmagus. His friends were shocked, the most being Hermione, but could understand why he kept it a secret. Ron looked like he swallowed a lemon.

Harry quickly hopped on the chair and put the Sorting Hat on his head since McGonagall was in a state of shock.

' _Quiet a spectacle you put on Mr. Potter. Your father and godfather would be proud at your prank"_

 _Thank you sir. Nymphy said it would be good to have the best first impression at the school so people would have more respect for me. Trying to keep my abilities a secret would have been a hassle and I enjoy using them too much._

' _I'm surprised that girl allows you to call her that, even after seeing your memories. My condolences for your horrible childhood. Do not worry about the headmaster learning what is in your head from me. I am not allowed to share what is in the mind of the those I've sorted except with that person. Word of advice though that you should not look Dumbledore or Snape in the eye directly. They will be able to read your mind and learn your secrets until you have perfected your Occlumency shields.'_

 _Thank you sir. Can we please get to the sorting, I am very hungry._

' _Ah of course. I see a lot of each characteristic that each house desires. Plenty of courage, loyalty, the desire to learn, and ambition to strive for greatness in you. It is you who has the last say in where you go.'_

 _Really? I thought that it was your job._

' _Most students have already have a mindset of what house they would like to be in. If they fit the characterstics, I will put them in it, but if they don't I go to the next best house.'_

 _Oh, well that is interesting. Can you put me in Gryffindor?_

' _Of course, Heir Gryffindor. I hope you make your time as interesting as your parents were. It can get very boring here.'_

 _Yes Sir._

"GRYFFINDOR" The hat shouted it out loud, and it only took a second before the lions busted out in cheers. The twins especially saying 'We Got Potter.' Harry sat in between Neville and Hermione who were actually sitting across from the twins and waited for the feast to start. The hat struggled when sorting Ron, eventually coming to Gryffindor. Ron tried to push Hermione away so he could sit next to Harry, but one quick look at the twins sent him sitting with other first years. Once everyone was sorted the feast began and Harry enjoyed some of the best tasting food he has ever had.

Yeah, he could definitely get used to this.

 **End Chapter**

 **Okay so I know that I had a sort of rant earlier at the beginning of the story, but I really just want to let out more of how I feel about the Harry Potter world. I am using my own views of cultural bias to show how ass-backwards Magical Britain is compared to the rest of the world. I was very tempted to push up the dates by 10 years like most stories with a Percy Jackson xover, but I decided not to, even though I know nothing about world events that happened during this time period. Magical Britain seems so prejudiced that I cannot imagine the rest of the world being the same. Pretty much every magical European population is much more liberal with rights, but there is still prejudice. There is no such thing as being half Veela, or quarter. It is either you are Veela or not. I equate this to, if you watch anime, Yuki-Onnas and Succubi in Rosario+Vampire. There could not be a pure Veela if there are no men of the same race. The Veela blood completely dominates other blood, unless there is a race that is all male, which a hybrid of the two races would then be born.**

 **The lycanthropy disease is being researched in pretty much every other country has improved the Wolfbane potion, but the British Ministry has heavily silenced all the research. Unless you can't tell, the Ministry is also going to get bashed a lot. Especially that Piece of Shit and the Warty Toad. Amelia Bones will absolutely not get bashed in this story. She is going to have a proactive role in the story and will do the best to change things.**

 **The rating right now is only for course language, mostly coming from Nymphy. She and Sirius are bad influences on young, impressionable children. Hint. Hint. Lemons are not happening until at least Fourth year. Not sure how long that will take me. Possibly chapter 15.**

 **Some of the best stories I have read on this site have been Harry Potter, despite having spent over three years solely reading Naruto stories. The complexity of some of the characters used such as Dumbledore, Snape, and Bellatrix are incredible. When done right, these characters can be good. Most of the time they are not and I either lose interest in the story or they are just bashed. Bellatrix by herself, I always think that she needed more clarification in the series. She just starts off as the insane cousin of Sirius Black who tortured Neville's parents into insanity. For being as important as she is to the story, she had no background whatsoever. I am not saying she is a possible pairing, but her character is definitely going to be built on. No one just starts off that crazy. Granted, Azkaban didn't help her psyche, but I feel that something happened that made her like this. Also, this coming from a story I recently read, people often describe Sirius' duel with Bellatrix as them playing around, not taking each other seriously. To me, that seems sketchy and makes me question if Sirius and Bellatrix were closer than Rowling suggested. Plus I doubt that Bellatrix actually knew exactly what the Veil was. Now whether or not she was just trying to take him out of the fight to torture him for real in front of Harry is up for debate, but the fact that a Death Eater was fighting to incapacitate rather than kill when she didn't have a reason to hold back gives some doubt. Still, I would not say no to reading a really good Psycho Bella with her taunting voice.**

 **Another thing I'd like to point out is that in this story, Avada Kedavra, true function is soul ejection. One hit, one soul leaves the body.**

 **Also looking for people to beta my work. I know that I can miss errors and would be glad if someone could help me.**

 **The first two years are going to be more rushed compared to 3 and 4. Prisoner and Goblet are the best years to make major changes to Harry if you don't start pre-Hogwarts.**

 **Also no soulbond. It is not that kind of fic. It is really hard to do with a harem.**


End file.
